


Flowers

by OurToxicPhan



Series: Downton Abbey Drabbles [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Flowers, Historical, M/M, Secret Admirer, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurToxicPhan/pseuds/OurToxicPhan
Summary: Thomas has a secret admirer.





	Flowers

Thomas frowned at the door to his room which had been left slightly ajar. Prepared to admonish whoever was going through his belongings, he swung it open and marched in, only to find it empty.

At least, mostly empty.

Atop his bureau was a beautiful arrangement of freshly-picked flowers; lilies, pansies and tulips bloomed in an array of vibrant colours.

He scanned the room for anything else out of place but found nothing; the only evidence of his secret admirer was the flowers like a splash of paint on a grey canvas, and the smile now tugging on his lips.


End file.
